


deck the halls with boughs of holly

by chasinggstars



Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, someone help seungcheol please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: day 6:seungcheol and jeonghan decide to do a little christmas decorating and it does not go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702
Kudos: 27





	deck the halls with boughs of holly

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday shua!! you don’t make an appearance, but you’re always here in spirit 😌

The evening started off normal enough.

Jeonghan, a kindergarten teacher, got home earlier than Seungcheol, an office worker, as usual. He lazed about their small apartment for a while before finally dragging himself off the bed to go fix something for dinner, for which Seungcheol came home just in time for, as usual. They had a casual dinner together, passing condiments and anecdotes over the table, as usual.

Until Seungcheol brought up something very unusual.

“We should put up our Christmas tree today.”

“Already? It’s only December first.”

“It’s _already_ December first, I think you mean.”

Jeonghan studied his face for a moment before shrugging in agreement. The tree they ordered late November had arrived a couple days ago, and he had been contemplating when to put it up as well.

As soon as they finished cleaning up after dinner, Seungcheol went to bring out the tree they had yet to unbox, along with a box of Christmas decorations he had brought from his parents’ home.

“…Seungcheol.”

“Yes?”

“Why is it so big?”

The tree that had been erected before him was probably the size of an average family Christmas tree, except, their flat wasn’t the size of an average family home. It was about at least ten times smaller. How could it not be, owned by two newlyweds in a city with ever-rising real estate prices?

Taking one look at Seungcheol’s confused and conflicted face, he simply let out a sigh and waved it away. Never mind that.

He cut through the yellow tape sealing the box of decorations with a craft knife, coughing slightly as he uncovered the dusty contents that had been banished for a year.

There were bobbles, Christmas lights, stockings, ornaments, tinsel, mistletoe and more. He pulled out the tangled string of lights, seemingly endless as he continued pulling them out.

“Here, you untangle this while I go find a spare socket around the tree.”

Seungcheol accepted the lights from him and quickly began to work at the knots and tangles. The only problem was, the string was so long, it wasn’t long before it became an intensive arm workout.

In the meantime, Jeonghan set off hunting for somewhere to actually plug in the lights, as it appeared not to be battery powered. He soon found a socket tucked behind a potted plant and turned around to deliver the good news to his husband only to stare blankly in shock.

Somehow, in the short amount of time that he hadn’t paid attention, Seungcheol had managed to get himself tangled in the lights. And not even in the adorable sort of, ‘oh no my arm’s been ensnared by these evil lights’, the entirety of his torso was being choked by the lights.

“…Help?”

Sniggering, Jeonghan reached over to untangle the mess with nimble fingers (not before snapping a couple photos that would definitely go in this year’s holiday album), working deftly to free him in just a couple minutes.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jeonghan replied, giving a mock curtsey. Seungcheol planted a soft peck on his lips before turning his attention back to the box of decorations.

The fairy lights and tinsel were strung across the tree, and Seungcheol lifted out another box inside the box containing glass ornaments wrapped in newspaper and bubble wrap.

One ornament by ornament, Seungcheol took him on a trip through his childhood to adulthood by explaining the origin of each one as they hung them on the evergreen branches.

A pair of bells, one his parents had bought the year he was born to signify their first Christmas together.

A reindeer with a red nose that used to glow (it had long since run out of battery and there was no way to replace it other than by smashing it) that he had picked out when he was just three years old, mesmerised by the blinking lights.

A silver key, one he had bought the year he asked Jeonghan out (“Why didn’t you tell me?” “I was saving it for this moment.”).

And an angel, one his parents had gifted him the year they had gotten engaged.

Each ornament was hung lovingly on the branches, and Jeonghan internally promised himself to buy Seungcheol an ornament to signify their first Christmas together.

After the large, fancier ornaments came the smaller, colourful bobbles to fill up empty space, and then two stockings hung on the front and foremost branches (due to lack of fireplace), and then the mistletoe (it was no secret that Jeonghan waved some above their heads as a joke, and Seungcheol gladly indulged him with a kiss).

Finally, the only thing left was the large, golden star waiting to be placed atop the Christmas tree.

“Do we own a ladder?”

“Yeah, but it’s a tiny one with only three steps.”

“I’ll get the stool, then.”

It was a rickety old thing, creaking as Jeonghan climbed on top of it, tightly clutching the star in his fists. Eyebrows twisted in worry, Seungcheol steadied the stool with his hands, peering up at him to make sure he was okay.

The stool had been placed a little too far from the tree, and he had to reach a bit to firmly position the star on the peak. Still, with some grunting and maybe a bead or two of sweat trickling down the back of his neck, he managed to secure it on the top.

With a sigh of relief, he moved backwards slightly, and that was probably his worst mistake.

The world seemed to move into two times speed, let alone slow motion, and Seungcheol’s reflexes kicked in before he could even comprehend the situation, catching Jeonghan’s flailing body in his arms. If Seungcheol’s reflexes told him to catch Jeonghan, Jeonghan’s reflexes told him to wrap his arms around Seungcheol’s neck.

The couple stared at each other, breathing heavily and eyes wide with shock, before exploding into fits of giggles. Then, out of nowhere, Jeonghan leaned in and kissed him softly. Before Seungcheol even had the chance to deepen it, however, he had already pulled away.

“Look up.”

And there, the smallest twig of mistletoe had been taped to the ceiling. Yoon Jeonghan, that sly minx. It had probably been placed there while Seungcheol had gone off in search of the stool.

Grinning, Seungcheol joined their lips together once more, Jeonghan’s hand adjusting itself natural to pull Seungcheol’s head closer, his long eyelashes tickling Jeonghan’s cheekbones.

They pulled away eventually, slightly breathless and lips somewhat swelling and darkening. Seungcheol gently put Jeonghan down on the floor again, who went over to the socket he had found earlier.

Plugging in the cable, he told Seungcheol to turn off the ceiling lights, and flicked on the switch.

Multicoloured glows jumped across the room as they twinkled irregularly, illuminating the couple holding hands, watching the dancing beams. Jeonghan leaned his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, snuggling against it slightly. This would be a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
